Abuse
by Hannah the Emo Angel
Summary: AU: It's the anneversiery of his mothers death and his dad has been drinking. After a beating Dean leaves for Palo Alto. He doesn't really want Sam to know but when an unplanned family reunion occurs Sam learns that their father has been abusing Dean. Can Sam get through to Dean? Will John come looking for Dean? Will Dean forgive his father?*WARNING* abusive John!
1. Abuse

20 years ago. Mom went in Sammy's nursury... And burned.

When Sam left for Stanford 2 years ago... Dad developed some problems. Drinking problems to be correct. I've noticed the moment he started and it killed me inside. Today was the anniversery of mom's death. Today was the day dad went out to get really out of it. We are in Washington to hunt some stupid poltergeist. Not the best day to be hunting though. Dad has already left for the bar. Took the impala (which again kills me secretly). He has been gone for hours. I'm sitting here alone in the dark just waiting in fear. I don't hate the man. Really I don't, but it's days like this when you want to be as far away from him as possible.

I don't know how long I have been dreading this moment but- "DEAN!" Crap. "Yeah dad...?" Fear in my voice. "Where the HELL is my Jack?" His voice is strong, scary. "I'm not sure... Dad." Dammit. I can hear his loud footsteps getting closer and closer. Fear settling in the pit of my stomach. "Dean. I'm not going to ask again. So where is my DAMN Jack!" He is demanding now, but I really don't know! "Uhh... Dad I rea-" I'm cut off by a stinging slap to the face. Oww! Did the basterd just friggen slap me? Damn I can feel the blood trickling out of my nose now! "Find my Jack!" He says finally as he storms out.

I don't blame him. Its the friggen beer... I think. It hurts though. I stand up and head for the mirror. My face is begining to purple. My face is smeared with blood. I need to get out of here. "Hey... Dad?" Hesitation in my voice. He doesn't seem to notice. "What?" I'm not sure how to put my words. "I'm just going to... Get you a new bottle of Jack... Ok?" He doesn't even look. "Whatever. Grab me a pack of cigarettes while your at it."

He doesn't smoke when he's sober because he has no idea he smokes when he's drunk. The smell of smoke gives me horrifying memories. Mom burning on the ceiling. When dad sobers up he see's the empty packs lying all around the floor, and gives me a lecture about how smoking can kill me. And I'm no good to people dead. I don't smoke. Never! But dad seem's to be oblivious. "Sure dad." I walk out.

I see the impala (in good shape. Thank god) and walk towards it. I climb in. I smell beer and smoke. Of course. I turn the key and it starts. Its the most beautiful sound i have heard in a while. I glance at myself in the mirror. Its either the new dark lighting from the night sky or my face is actually black and blue. I flinch. How could he do this? No time to think about that now. I don't really know where i'm going but I need to get as far away from here as possible. Next stop... Away.


	2. Palo Alto

I'm not sure what brought me

here but I'm in Palo Alto. Sam is not going to be happy to see me. My phone has been ringing for the past... How many hours, and I have not answered it. I look at myself for the first time since I left and it wasn't the night sky. The right side of my face is black and blue. It even hurts to look at it.

I sigh and find a motel to stay in. God I can't stay away from dad forever! He and I are a team! He would die if he found out both his son's left him. I drive into the "Cozy Nook" and rent a room. I feel nausious. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I left dad. Maybe it's fear of seeing Sam somewhere around. I don't know.

I need a walk. To clear my head. It's like 2:00 in the afternoon so I have plenty of daylight. What will people think of my face though? I don't care. I walked out. It's a pretty busy town actually. I breathe in some fresh air. It's nice not to smell smoke every now and then. I start walking. Taking in every new detail.

Man Sam's lucky. He gets to LIVE here, while dad and I travel all around. Damn, people are looking at me weirdly. I have never felt much self conciousness before but I feel it. Its not a good feeling. I just want to curl in a ball and die. I try to distract myself from that as I walk into a strip mall.

Gift shop actually. I notice some small pocket knives. The kind that have names on them. I see "Dean" engraved on one. Last one. I grab it and look for my wallet. Its $3.25 and i have a 5 dollar bill. Yes! I walk up to the cashier and give it to her to scan. "Oh my! Are you alright boy?" She asks me. I force a smile on my face and say "Yeah I just got in a fist fight at college earlier." She nods. "Yeah some of those children need to learn some manners!" She doesn't say anything else after that. Nice to know she cared. She rings it as I hand her the money. "Theres your change sir. Have a nice day and stay out of trouble." She says with no heat in her voice. I chuckle and say "Thanks."

I walk out and into the next store. Yeah. More like arcade! I have never actually had the opprotunity to play in an arcade so I'm going to take advantage of it. The place uses quarters to play games. I walk over to one of the quarter dispencers and place the rest of my money in it. Alot of quarters come out of it. I grab them and head to the nearest skiball. About nine or ten balls are released and I grab one. I throw in the 30 point hole.

I don't know how long I have been playing but i realize I only have one quarter left. The machine takes two. I collect my tickets and head over to the ticket dispencer. It starts counting off tickets when the door opens. "Yeah! The test wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Crap. Sam.

I glance over hoping over the two years and bruise have made an impression. Sam looks good. He's got a chick with him too, along with some of his friends. It's then I realize... I feel lonely. The tickets are done being counted as I grab the paper with its total count of 435. I half walk half run to the counter.

"Uhh..." I look around the prizes and finally settle on a 1958 ford mustang model. "The ford model please." The cashier taps it in. "You have 20 tickets left." I look around and see bouncy balls are 5 tickets each. "Four bouncy balls also." He hands me my prizes and I turn around but someones blocking my way.

"Dean?" Crap! again! I stand frozen. Not knowing what to do in this situation. "Dean... What are you doing here?" I'm silent. I try to walk away but he won't let me. "What happened to your face?" I stutter. "Uh..." "Dean." He is looking at me with such... Worry? "Sam? Is everything alright?" I hear the girl say walking behind him. "Yeah, Jess. Just go... Play some skiball. I'll be there in a minute." She looks at me wide eyed. "Ok..." She walks away.

"Dean... Did you come here to see me?" Dammit. He stuck me in this situation. I don't want to say no but I don't want to say yes either. "Uh... No?" I question, not really knowing the answer. "Well... What ARE you doing here?" He asks alittle more stronger. I flinch at that. "To get away..." I say quietly. "From hunting? From dad?" "Alittle bit of both." Not knowing how to put it without Sam getting furious at dad. "Why? Did... Did DAD do that?" He asked suprisingly. I don't answer but I don't reject either. Sam's face fills with hot fury. Just what I was trying to avoid.

I walk past him and out the door. Firmly holding my prizes. Sam chases after me. "Dean! Dean? Where are you going?" He catches up to me. "Back to my motel room." I say quietly. "Wait Dean! Why don't you stay with me and Jess... My girlfriend." He is offering me to stay with him and his girl. I don't know what to say. If I do then Sam's normal might be gone forever. If I don't I might be trapped between going back with dad or running away from him. I sigh. "I don't know Sam. I ju-" i'm cut off by Jess walking out of the arcade. "Sam! What are you doing? Who is this guy?" She asks.

I wince. Not because she was harsh or anything but the pain in my face starts to sting. Sam seems to notice. "Dean... Are you ok?" I sigh. No sense in hiding it now. "No. No I'm not." I try to keep my tears in but it makes me feel sick. I look away from them as I start walking again. "Wanna stay with us?" I hear the soft voice ask. Jess... Asked me to stay with them. Dammit. "Please Dean... Please?" Sam asks softly. He throws the puppy dog eyes at me. Crap! I always fall for it. "Ok..." I sigh. Sam smiles along with Jess. I guess she's heard of me because she instantly new who Sam was talking about when he said "Dean." I start walking towards them. About to start a new life. Hope my dad won't come looking for me.


	3. Talk

Before we leave, he and Jess have to tell their friends that they're leaving. I stand paitently, waiting, keeping a close eye out. Just incase.

They're apartment is cozy. Mid-sized. "We have an extra bedroom..." Sam said quietly. "That's cool." I reply with no expression. Sam sighs and crosses over to sit on the couch. He pats the seat next to him, signaling me to sit there. I hesitate for a moment before walking over and sitting. I knew we were going to have a chick flick moment.

Jess is in the other room so it was only us. "Dean..." He starts. "Did dad hurt you?" I nod hesitantly. He sighs loudly. "And I can see you lost some weight." He points at my arms. I never noticed before but i do look skinnier. "Guess I haven't been eating properly..." I trail off. "It's no big deal Sam. I can eat whenever I want." "Dean, it's a HUGE deal!" He pauses for a moment. "When did this start?"

I stay quite. I don't want Sam to feel guilty. It's not his fault. Should I tell a tiny lie? No. Sam would be pissed.

"About... 2 years ago..." I look away from his gaze and look at something facinating on the wall. "When I left for Stanford?" He asks quietly and guilty. "It's not your fault Sam! Don't start feeling guilty because i can't fight back." Thankfully it got through his head. He nods and puts a hand on my shoulder. I look at him. He looks like he can see all of the terrible things dad has done to me just by looking in my eyes. I sigh and look away.

"Are you hungry?" He asks. I shake my head but my stomach betrays me and growls loudly. He chuckles and says "Sure your not. C'mon the kitchen is this way." He stands up and motions me to follow. I stand slowly. We walk in and see Jess on the phone with someone. "Sam... Theres a man on the other end and he's looking for Dean." My eyes widen as I back away from her. "Let me see it." Sam says. She hands the phone to him, looking at me with worry. "Hello?"

"Bobby!" I sigh in relief. "Yeah its good to hear from you too. Dean? He's fine." Why is BOBBY looking for me? Last time I saw Bobby he threatened us with a shotgun. "Um... You heard from dad?" I freeze again. "Yes. Oh thankyou so much Bobby!" He hangs up. "Ok. So Bobby has heard from dad. Said dad has been worried sick about you." He says looking at me. "Bobby knows Dean is here but he won't tell dad. He knows dad abuses Dean. Dad is sober right now so he might call here." My heart stops. "Lets just forget about that right now. Here let me get you some food." I forgot I was hungry as I nod my head. "You like popcorn chicken?" "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have been quiet most of the day. Sam seemed to notice cause every now and then he comes over and just puts a hand on my shoulder. Its now like... 12:30 am. Jess went to bed awhile ago. I'm in the living room when Sam walks in. "Hey... You ok?" He asks. "I'm fine Sam. Now do me a favor and stop motherhenning me please." He shakes his head. "No way dude. Can you tell me exactly what dad is doing to you?" I look away. I really don't want to have a conversation and talk about my feelings with my little brother. "Please? Dean I need to know so I can give him a piece of my mind." I want to laugh. "Sam, he wouldn't know what your yelling at him for because he wouldn't remember!" "Then what did he do to you?" He asks.

I sigh. "He... Walked in lastnight and demanded he show me where his Jack is..." Sam is taking this information in. Face getting reder and reder. "I really didn't know so I got slapped really hard for it. He told me to find it and walked out. I went in and told him I was going to go get him some new Jack. He told me to get him cigarettes too..." "Dad smokes?" "When he's drunk. Anyways I walked out and ended up here. God, Sam he didn't even look at me!" Sam nodded sympatheticly. He wrapped is huge arms around me and hugged me tight. I groan. "It's gonna be ok, Dean. You hear me? Its gonna be ok." I let him hug me. I really did need it. I haven't felt something like this in a while. I feel warmth burning in my heart. I feel... Loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know how long i stayed asleep but i woke up at... 1:30 pm? I yawn. I forgot I was at Sammy's. i need to get my stuff from the Cozy Nook. I open the bedroom door and walk down the narrow hallway. When I reach the kitchen I see a note. "Dean, I had to go to class. I'll be back around 3:00 so... Stay safe... And yeah. So see ya then." I smile to myself. Thats Sam for you. I continue smileing while going to get my leather jacket. I have most of my right arm in the jacket when my phone rings. I walk slowly towards it. Suddenly nausious when I read the caller ID. I shakingly pick it up. "Hello?" I ask.


	4. Cozy Nook

"DEAN!" The loud voice booms over the speaker. I flinch. "Dammit boy, you scared the HELL out of me! Where are you?" I stay quiet. God Sam is not gonna like this. "Dean? Talk to me kid, are you alright?" "Y-yeah dad I'm great..." I manage to say.

"Where are you." Crap he's demanding now. "Uh... Your not drunk... Right?" "Course I'm not Dean. Why would you think that?" "I don't know..." I need to get off the phone now! He is probably gonna track it down and beat the crap out of me! A single tear runs down my face. "Dean. I need to know where you are now!" Before I can stop myself I say "Bobby's."

Whoops... Didn't mean to say that. "Bobby's? I'm going to get you. Just... JUST STAY THERE!" Before I get a chance to protest, the line dies. Guilt is now eating me up. I need to warn Bobby. I quickly dial one of his numbers. It rings.

"Hello?" The gruff voice on the other end asks. "BOBBY!" I yell unconciously. "Dean?" "Yeah it's me." I say quickly. "Hey son. I haven't talked to you in a while. I know what your da-" i cut him off. "He's headed over to your house now Bobby. I'm so sorry!" I hear the older hunter sigh.

"It's not your fault kid. Don't worry 'bout it, I'll keep him at work." I hear him faintly smile over the phone. I chuckle. "Thankyou Bobby. So much!" "Don't sweat it kid. Be good alright?" I nod forgetting he couldn't see me. "Yeah I will. Don't let my dad drink either." I hear him snort over the line. "You don't have to worry about that. See ya, kid." "Bye Bobby." I hang up. Still feeling guilty. Knowing Bobby he will probably set dad straight but you never know. I return to my earlier task of getting my jacket on.

Dad gave me this jacket. For my 18th birthday. When he wasn't a drunk dick. I wonder how bad of a hangover he had. I don't care. I run over to the bathroom do a quick splash to the face and look at myself in the mirror. Man i look like crap. The black and blue bruise has now taken on a yellowish tinge. Or that could be the lighting. The bathroom doesn't have the best lighting so I'm not sure.

I walk out of the bathroom with a wet face. I didn't bother to dry it. The cool air feels nice. I open the door and glance at the clock. 1:40? Only ten minutes went by? I sigh in disbelief. I return to my task and walk to the Cozy Nook. Needing to retrieve my things and the impala.

I forgot about her. How could I do that? Damn stupid dad. Making me forget about my baby. She used to be his. He gave it to me (again) for my 18th birthday. Its the best present ever.

I continue walking for a good fifteen minutes until- "Hey... I know you!" Crap. One of Sammy's friends from yesterday. I speed up. So does he. "Hey wait up! I wanna talk to you!" I am most certainly NOT going to wait up. I don't need Sam's friends involved in my TERRIBLE life!

He follows me around. He eventually picks up the pace and steps infront of me. "Damn man, what happened to your face?" I flinch at the memory. "You one of Sam's friends?" He asks dropping the subject. I nod unconsiously. Knowing this guy is probably going to tell Sam all about this.

"I'm Mitchell. What's your name?" I think for a few seconds. "Randy..." Theres a pause. Mitchell looks suspisiously at me. "Whatever man. How come I've never seen you around?" I need to think of something fast. "Well what has... Sam told you?" "What does Sam have to do with this?" I look around before signaling him closer. He understands as i whisper "Everything."

He chuckles and I smile. "No I'm kidding. The reason is I have been staying with my uncle... Robert, while i retook highschool." The little Sam conversation gave me time to think of that lie. He nods. "Well gotta run, and put some ice on your face." He walks away after that. I think I just made a new friend.

I walk down Atwood street to the Cozy Nook. I'm once again thankful to see the impala in one piece. I dig out the room key and enter the "not so cozy" motel room. Everything is where I left it. Not even a fly. Which is weird. I walk in and pick up my things. I give this place one last glance before leaving. "Adios" i say to the motel room before shutting the door.

I walk down to the office and hand the woman the room key. She gives me a suspicious glance and says "Didn't you pay for three nights?" I nod. "Whats the rush?" It's really none if her freaking buisness! I need to be at Sam's place before he gets home, although he will see the impala. "I just want to hit the road." She bobs her head up and down.

"You didn't even come back yesterday. You paid for three nights at a motel and don't even sleep here?" I nod. "Can you just give me my money?" I made that sound kind of harsh. She quickly raids for the money. "Here you go, sir. Have a nice day, and put some ice on your face." I thank her (for nothing really) and take off in my baby. Filling my ears with its sootheing rumble of the tires, as I head back to Sammy's.


	5. New Friend

I pull in Sammy's driveway. I get out of my baby. I enter his apartment.

"Dean!" He starts. I didn't even know he was here. "Where the hell have you been?"

I look at him. Then the clock. I don't know the exact time I left but its around 2:30 now.

"I went to go get my baby, and check out of the motel." I say quietly. Everything got quiet for a few seconds until I spoke up.

"Dad... Called." Sam looked at me. "You didn't... ANSWER it, did you?" I sigh. "Yeah. I did Sam." He sighs frustratedly.

"Why." Its more of a demand than a question. "Because he's still our dad dammit!" Because he's sober!"

I want to punch myself. After all the things he had done to me... I'm sticking up for him?Apparently.

"Dean... Look at the facts... He hit you. And the bruise is yellowing." Huh. So it wasn't the lighting.

"That's because he didn't know, Sam." Sam's voice rose. "That doesn't mean he can abuse you whenever he gets his sorry ass drunk!"

He immediatly looks sorry as my face turns wounded. It hurt to hear the word "abuse" because its true...

"I'm sorry, Dean... I shouldn't be yelling at you right now." I hide the hurt and force a smile on my face.

"Its ok, Sammy. It happens." He doesn't look like he wants to accept that answer but he does.

I continue. "When I talked to him... I kinda panicked. He kept asking where I was. I accidently told him... I was at Bobby's."

I hang my head low in shame. "I shouldn't have done that. Now Bobby has to deal with him."

I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It'll be ok, Dean."

Theres a pause. "What happened after that?" I'm still silent so Sam shakes my arm alittle.

"Hey? What happened?" I start. "He told me to stay there. So... I called Bobby and he told me not to worry about it." I pause.

"But I have to worry, Sam! When dad gets there and see's I'm not there..." My voice trails as I feel the burning water making another appearence in my eyes.

"I know. He'll think of the next place to look... Which would probably be here." Sam says as ge swallows.

"Don't worry, Dean. If he shows up here... I'll kick his ass into next Tuesday, sober or not!"

I lean my head on his shoulder. He supports it. I try to keep the water in but tears are flowing out.

He rubs my back soothingly. I don't do "chick flick" moments but this one I can handle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We stay like that for awhile. Sam didn't say a word. Neither did I.

I pick my head up from his shoulders, look into his eyes and hope that he can hear my silent 'thank you.'

He breaks the silence and says something totally different I didn't expect to hear until about a day or two.

"I hear you talked to Mitchell." How did Sam already know about that?

"Yeah... I think I made a new friend, Sammy." He nods. "He thinks the same thing." Sam says with a slight smile.

"He told me he saw you walking along the streets." I smile too. "Well thats where I was."

"Well he also told me your name was Randy." I look at Sam. "How did you know it was me then?

"Well he did say "Hey, I met up with that kid you left with in the arcade today." And how this Randy guy had an uncle Robert."

I look at him. "I am not a kid! I'm 25 years old!" He chuckles. Just what I was hoping for. I grin stupidly at him.

At that moment Jess walked in. "Hey Sam. How are you doing, Dean?" She faces towards me.

I try to hide the wide eyes she gives me when she noticed the yellow bruise.

"I'm doing great. I made a friend." I feel like a 5 year old on the first day if kindergarten who just told his mommy that he made his very first friend.

But I have never actually had the chance to experience friendship. I mean theres Sam who is practically my best friend but... I want a friend.

"Really? Who?" Jess seemed suprised. "Mitchell." I say happily.

Her face gets a smile on it. "Well, I'm sure you two are going to like eachother."

Its official. I feel like a 5 year old. And... Its not that bad.


	6. Truth

** Disclaimer: I own nothing... Sadly. Ok. On with the reading. P.S This is NOT** **Dean's point of veiw in this chapter**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John Winchester pulled into Bobby's driveway. He jumped out of his car and ran to the door. Didn't even knock.

He actually kicked the door open and frantically ran around the room.

"DEAN? DEAN!" He yelled. No answer. He felt furious. Needed to find his kid.

He heard Bobby's footsteps running up the steps. "John?" He asked. John turned around and met the older man's gaze.

"Hey Bobby. Wheres Dean?" Bobby hesitated. "You haven't been drinking John... Have you?"

Why was everyone asking that? "Just answer my damn question!" John yelled. Bobby sighed.

"You answer mine, I'll answer yours." John felt like punching the man. "No." He gritted through his teeth.

"I haven't been drinking. God why does everyone ask that?" John asked more to himself than Bobby.

"Because of what your doing to Dean!" Bobby screamed. He was finally going to give John a piece of his mind.

"Everytime you get drunk, you go and BEAT THE POOR KID! The kids afraid of you!" John looked suprised.

"HE LIKES IT!" He screamed before realizing what he yelled. Bobby paused. "What do you mean?"

John sighed. He already said too much. Why not spill it? "I know i beat him! I want to beat him now for... Apparentlu LYING to me! I wasn't drunk most if the times! I beat him to get rage out! Happy?"

Bobby stood stunned. John KNEW he had been abusing Dean. He KNEW that Dean had been afraid of him.

"John... I'm dissapointed in you. Really I am. YOU ARE FRIGGEN BEATING THE GODDAMN LIFE OUT OF THE KID! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? DEAN LOOKED UP TO YOU, YOU SOULLESS SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA-" he was cut off by a punch in the face from John.

The basterd just punched him. No doubt about it. John was going to try and kill him.

That's not what John had wanted though. He just wanted Bobby unconcious so he could go and check the next place on his map. Sam's.

John continued punching Bobby. Not directly in the nose. Not directly in the eye, but on his cheek and temple.

Bobby's eyes started to close. He jerked awake but was punched again. God the man was strong!

Bobby used all the effort he could to move his right leg and knock John over with it.

John fell. Now he was angry. Bobby wouldn't give up now would he? Then he would have to punch him somewhere else.

He aimed for the nose. Got it spot on. Bobby fell unconsiously to the floor. Letting John get up.

He reached in Bobby's pocket and grabbed his cell-phone. Searched for Sam's house number.

It rang. And rang, and rang. Until a voice came on the line he new too well.

"Bobby?" Dean asked. John snickered and hung up. He now knew where Dean was. That was all he needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know. Short chapter, but I wanted you to get a glimpse of what John is really up to. So the next chapter will probably be longer and will inclued some scared Dean and protective/comforting Sammy :) See you then.**


	7. Saftey

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Sadly. Ok. On with the reading.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bobby?" I asked. I didn't get a response though. All I heard was a snigger and the line went dead.

What? I clicked end a few seconds after. Was that Bobby? That couldn't have been Bobby. Bobby would have talked to me... Would have told me how things were going.

Oh no! What if... NO! I won't believe it! Oh God, I'm trembling. Fear is taking me over... Gathering in the pit of my stomach.

Ok. Lets go over this. I accidently sent dad over to Bobby's, Bobby says not to worry about it. Time goes by until I get a call from him. I answer. I get no answer accept a snigger and a dead line... FRIGGEN HELL!

Dad's coming! Gotta tell Sam, gotta LEAVE! I get my phone, call him. He's in class so I hope he can answer.

"You've reached Sam Winchester. Please leave a message." Its his voicemail. Sam's phone is turned off. My knees buckle so my back is sliding down the wall. I bury my face in my knees as it beeps.

"Sam, where are you dammit. I'm not sure but I think dad's on his way over here. I'll explain details when we can physically talk, but right now I gotta go. I'll be at..." I can't think of what to say. "Sone motel. Bye." I hang up.

I quickly get back on my feel and run into the guest room. I pack my stuff. I look at the prizes I won the other day. I pick one up, inspect it, and plop it into the duffle. I quickly throw on my jacket and out the door in a hurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its been four hours since I left. About 15 missed calls from Sammy? I had my phone on vibrate so I couldn't hear it. I'm at a random Holiday Inn.

I'm about to listen to Sammy's voicemails when the phone vibrates, causing me to jump.

Its Bobby. Thank god. "Hello?" I asked. I know my voice sounds weak but... I'm all alone.

"DEAN!" His voice booms, causing me to flinch. "Thank god! Where are you? Ya ok? Talk to me, kid."

I'm not gonna hide from Bobby. "I'm fine, Bobby. Are you ok?" I need to make sure.

"I'm fine, kid. I would've called you sooner, but..." He trails off. Somethings wrong.

"What, Bobby?" I hear a loud sigh on the other end. This is gonna be very, very bad.

"Your daddy showed up... And he uh... Found out you wern't here. So he... Told me..." My eyes are burning. My heart is pounding. My stomachs knotted.

"He told me that he's knows he's beating you. He's doing it on purpose." Tears. Unstoppable tears are falling down my cheeks. I'm not sobbing though.

"He knocked me out when I yelled at him. When I woke up my first instinct was to call you. You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Its funny because I'm so NOT FINE! I just found out that my dad is friggen punching, kicking, whacking me with guns, ON FRIGGEN PURPOSE! GODDAMMIT TO HELL!

"No your not. I can hear it in yoir voice. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry this happened." He shouldn't be apologising. It's my fault not his.

"No Bobby. Its not your fault. Its mine. I sent him to your place." I feel so guilty.

"Dammit Dean! Its good that ya sent him here!" What? "Now we know that he's beating you on purpose! If ya sent him to Sam's place then he would've taken ya and beaten ya again!" That makes more sense.

"Where are you?" I am so not hesitant to tell him. "I'm North, four hours away from Palo Alto. In a somewhat small town. Holiday Inn. Room 213."

"I'll be there as fast as I can. Call Sam. I noticed that he left alot of messages on my phone." I chuckle. "Mine too, but I had it on vibrate."

"Talk to ya after kid. Stay safe!" He hangs up.

I think about what just happpened. My dad (monster) has known he's been abusing me. I'm not afraid to sob now.

I'm sobbing harder than ever.

That goes on for about another ten minutes until I open my phone again and call Sammy.

It rings once. "DEAN!" Dammit. I gotta stop flinching! "Hi." Is all I can say.

"Dean. Thank God your ok. Where are you? Are you hurt?" Mother henning Sam is now on the phone.

"I'm fine." Lie. "I'm not hurt. Just come as quickly as possible. Please. I'm North, four hours away from Palo Alto. In a small town, in a Holiday Inn. Room 213. Come as quickly as possible... And you and Jess... Get out of that apartment as quickly as possible."

He answers quickly. "Why?" "JUST DO IT!" I am out of paitence.

"Alright. Did you ca-" i cut him off. "Just talked to Bobby. He's coming down here too. Theres something important we need to tell you."

"Ok, Dean. We're on our way. Just... Stay where you are!" Crap.

"NO! Don't bring Jess! Its too dangerous! Don't ask why right now. Just... Drop Jess off at some motel and come here!"

"Ok! I'll see you in a little bit. Stay put!" He hangs up.

I sigh loudly. So now... I guess I just wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know I said Sam comforting in this chapter but, I just had to get Dean to saftey (for alittle while) I'm almost positive that there will be more conforting in the next chapter! Next Friday :)**


	8. Cut

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Sadly. Ok. On with the reading.**

**Warning: Suicidal thoughts and self harm in this chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't know how long I have been waiting, but I feel like someones watching me. I wouldn't be suprised if there was though.

Sammy continued calling like... Every ten minutes, it got annoying. Bobby called atleast twice.

God I'm scared. I've never actually showed fear before but... God! My freakin father is somewhere hunting, me down! And I damn well know he'll find me!

Ok. Just take some deep breaths, Dean. Bobby and Sammy are going to protect you. Just... Stay calm!

Thinking to myself isn't working! I know! I will try to watch some tv.

I walk over to the tv and click the power button. It takes about four seconds for it to fully come on, and when it does... Its on some kind of chick flick.

I search frantically for the remote. I don't want to watch any of this crap for a second! I find it and flick around the channels.

I gasp happily and actually scream "BATMAN!" Before I can stop myself. I love Batman. He saves people. Like I used to do before I became a wimp mixed with a loser.

Am I even worth saving? I mean... My father has known he's been abusing me... Sure Sammy and Bobby MIGHT care but... They can't stop me from hating myself.

Oh my god... I hate myself! I finally realized... Sammy's gonna kill me for this but, its not like he cares much...

I grab my knife I keep under the pillow and slowly, slice myself, in my right arm. On my vein. I cut deep. I don't even deserve to cut myself, because I'm THAT much of a loser.

This is all my fault. I let dad get as far as he has and here I am. Cutting myself.

Would people care if I died? Sammy has been gone for... Who knows. He has been living perfectly without me. Bobby... Last time I actually SAW him, he threatened a shotgun on us, so who knows?

I look over at the table where my gun lay. I don't attempt to get up. I just look at it. I try to distract myself by watching Batman but... Its calling me. Yelling "Dean...? You know you want to Dean. Just end it all Dean. Everyone will thank you for it at your grave. You'll give them something to live for."

THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! What do I do? Should I just end it all? Finally do something good for dad... I don't know. I need help.

I sigh. Look back at the tv. There are tears welling up in my eyes. I let them flow because... What the hell?

I'm crying. Its pretty obvious. I'm sobbing too. I don't deserve to cry. I slowly pick the knife up again and start cutting my left arm. Alot harder.

So... I'm just gonna pass time by doing this. Wait for Sammy and Bobby, if they ever care to show up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DEAN!" Well. That was a suprise. I drop the knife and look over at the door. Sammy is standing there. His jaws hanging open.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I know he's gonna throw some insults at me in a matter of time so i step up.

"Sam... Before you start calling me stupid or effed up in the head... Calling me names isn't gonn help me in this kind of situation."

I see his anger fall and turn into sadness. "Why?" I sigh. "Because... This is the only thing keeping me from going insane right now. If I don't then..." I trail off, eyeing my gun on the table.

Sam seemed to notice because he stepped infront of my gaze. He cupped my face in his hands. "No. Your not killing yourself on my watch." His voice trembles at the same time, eyes tearing up.

"Why, Sam? Nobody cares anymore. They stopped caring about two years ago. More like twenty." I look down.

"Dean... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ever left. I should've made sure you were safe... Your awesome, Dean! Your the most amazing person I know. If I had to sit here and name all the awesome things about you... We'd be here for over a month." He said. Smiling sadly.

I chuckle. "Thats not what you said the night you left, Sam." It was one of the worst nights of my life.

*FLASHBACK*

"Dad? Why can't I go?" Sammy and dad were in another fight as usual, but this time... Sammy wanted to leave.

"You are a hunter Sam! HUNTERS DON'T GO TO COLLEGE! Winchesters don't go to college!

"Yeah well I'm not a daddy's little soilder like Dean! I have my own life! I DON'T LET SOMEONE ELSE CONTROL IT!" That hit me hard. I had to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Guys, please stop fighting. It doesn't do anyone any good. If anything it-" I got cut off by Sam screaming.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SIDE WITH DAD? THIS IS WHAT I MEAN! YOU ALWAYS DO WHAT DAD ORDERS! WHY NOT DO SOMETHING THAT YOU WANT TO DO FOR A CHANGE?" I stand speechless. I have no idea what to say to that.

"Whatever, Dean. I've already hot my stuff packed. So... Bye." He grabs his stuff from under the motel bed.

He was almost out the door when dad said "If you walk out that door... DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!" That shocked me so much that I didn't even register Sam saying "That's what I plan to do!" Then the door slamed shut, and the nightmare started.

* END OF FLASHBACK*

He inhales sharply. "I know, Dean... And I am so, so sorry! If I had any idea that this would happen... I'm here now though. I'm gonna protect you. Ok?" I nod really slowly. He smiles sadly as tears fall freely from his eyes. He wraps his strong arms around me. I do the same.

"I am so sorry." He whispers quietly into my ear. "If anything, you did the right thing coming to me. If dad shows up, I'm gonna kick his ass so hard..." He trails off. I can hear the venom in his voice.

"Just... Please don't cut yourself or think about..." He looks over at the table. At my gun.

"I should clean these cuts up." He says quietly. Letting our contact go.

I could hear the truth in his voice. See it in his eyes. I'm safe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This was a Sam and Dean chapter. I will add Bobby in the next chapter. I'm actually at a friends house listening to the band "Disturbed" while writing this so... You should check out some of their songs, if you like metal or rock. See you next week.**


	9. Unsure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly... Ok on with the reading**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its funny. I keep telling myself that Sam wouldn't leave me again but... My mind and gut are telling me otherwise.

Sam walked back in with a wet rag. He smiled sadly at me. I can still tell he's a bit pissed that I did this... I couldn't stop myself though.

I flinched as the cold wet rag hit my arm. Well... Not exactly hit, but placed on my arm.

We sat in silence. I try to not think about the gun, knife, my dad. All that thinking gives me a headache and sadly, I found out that I still crave the desire to hurt myself.

After Sam was done cleaning it he said- "Well, looks like you don't need stitches" really? "but I'm gonna wrap it with gauze... Just to be safe." I nod.

He goes into the bathroom to try and find the emergency first aid kit that comes with the room. He succeeds and comes out with it.

He gently wraps it. And everytime he goes around, pain shoots through, and I find it good... Which Sam would kill me if I said out loud.

After he's done he looks at me and says quietly "Are you ok?" I nod, avoiding his curious eyes.

He nods aswell and gets up to put the first aid kit back.

After that he said he was going to go get food when Bobby got here (hopefully soon because I'm starving),because someone needed to look after me and protect me.

If I were not being abused by my dad (lets call him the basterd) and wasn't scared for the life of me... I would say that I could take care of myself. But that's just not gonna happen now is it?

I should try to tell Sam to go back to his girlfriend now, because once the basterd finds me... There's no going back.

When Sam's not looking I shoot longing looks at whatever could just kill me and get the job done with. I looked at a nail on the wall, a picture hanging. I wasn't actually looking at the picture. I was looking at the glass, trying to figure out how to break it without Sam knowing.

I'm not sure what to do. Maybe I should sneak out and find the basterd and try to kill him myself. That's when Bobby walked in.

"Hey Bobby. Seen anything?" Sam asks. Bobby shakes his head, but also looks like he wants to tell us something.

"I didn't see you're daddy anywhere. I even drove by Sam's apartment and saw some... Fresh tire tracks. And I saw a door busted open." My stomach flip flops. He has already been to Sam's and since he's a hunter, it will be so easy for him to find me!

"Shit... Where just gonna have to keep a low profile." Or move the hell away from here and go to Texas! It doesn't even have to be Texas! It can be whatever they want!

"Sam... He's got us both. John's a smart guy but with the both of us... I don't think he's gonna get very far.

That's a relief. But they seem to forget that I'm in the room. I wave my hand up. I just got a good idea.

"Hey guys... Still in the room ya' know." They look at me. Bobby looks curiosly at the gauze but that's just gonna have to wait. "I have a suggestion. Why don't we just head back to Bobby's? I mean... He's already checked it out and been there so..." I trail off. They seem to get it.

"Maybe... But if we stay here then we could go after him." Why in the HELL would Sam want to go after him? "Let's talk about this in the morning." Bobby says. Looking at me. I must look like hell threw up on me.

I nod. I crawl, making my way under the blankets. As I close my eyes, I can feel there eyes watching me.

You don't have to be weird and watch me you know." They get rhe message as I feel there eyes drift off of me.

I quickly fall into sleep. The place where all my worries can wait 'till tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up. Hearing the sound of a loud car door slam. I sit up slowly. Sam and Bobby are asleep. Bobby's made a little bed on the floor.

I get up to stand (careful not to disturb Bobby or Sam) and peek out through the window. Theres nothing. I fast walk into the kitchen to get some kind of sharp thing I can protect myself with.

Sam's hid all the knives (way to go Sam) so I settle on a big fork. I creep back to the door and open it slowly.

My heart is pounding. I step on to the cold cement ground and look around. I shiver because I'm scared. Not because I'm cold.

Then I feel someone behind me. Then the very gruff voice that I never wanted to hear startes talking again.

"Shouldn't have left your cell phone on." With that I felt a hard hit on my head and fell to the ground unconcious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok. So the next chaper will not be in Deans POV. It will be a Sam and Bobby chapter. And if you haven't read my fanfic "The Music of Sam Winchester" then you should know that I'm not updating my other story until this one is finished... You probably hate me now. See you next time :)**


	10. Gone

**This IS a Bobby and Sam chapter. Dean's POV will be in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly... Ok on with the reading**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waking slowly to the already risen sun, Sam opened his crusty eyes. As he looked at the clock, he yawned as he read the time. 10:37. He sat up. Stretching, he looked over to Dean's bed.

Dean's not there.

Worry surged through him. Dean isn't

In his bed. 'Shit' Sam thought.

'Ok. Relax Winchester. Maybe he's in the bathroom.' With little hope he stood and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Dean?" He asked slowly. No answer. "Dean." Alittle more force this time. Still no answer, he opened the door to find an empty bathroom.

'Double shit' Sam thought as he worried.

"Bobby!" Sam said. Rather loudly to Bobby's ears as he grunted.

"BOBBY!" Sam screamed. Only to be yelled at by the guests in the room next to them. Sam just screamed back.

"YOU SHUT UP, DICKWAD!" That got Bobby up. "Why the hell you yelling at the other guests?" He asked, kind of annoyed.

Sam just stood there. Gesturing to Dean's bed. Bobby looked. 'Dammit' he thought.

Worry raced through both hunters as they automatically started packing.

Sam, grabbing his duffle and putting clothes in it.

Bobby, grabbing the guns and his books. He looked over at the door. Guilt sat deep in his stomach. He shouldn't have been sleeping. He should have been keeping an eye out.

Sam was feeling the same. He blamed himself. If anything happened...

Sam and Bobby finished packing in record time. Sam raced into the drivers seat of the impala. Thinking to himself as Bobby checked out.

So... Dean was obviously taken. If he had ran away (God knows why) he would've taken his beloved impala.

Worry and guilt pumped through Sam.

Dean was taken.

Sam had a pretty good idea of who took him. Son of a bitch. Sam had to find Dean, and FAST! Dammit. If only he hadn't fell asleep...

Before he could think of anything else, he noticed a red stain on the concrete.

Sam opened the door, got out. Worry and fear surrounding him. He kneeled down to the side of the stain.

It was not long until he realized... It was blood.

There was blood right outside there room. More unwanted fear struck Sam's heart. It had to be Dean's.

He looked to the side of the stain and saw ( from the very light dust on the ground) footprints. Goddamned footprints.

Sam remembered how Dean had went to bed with bare feet. Thankful, now that he did. He also noticed the larger sized shoeprints, along with an old cigarette butt.

Sam wanted to scream. Its official. Dean was taken by their fucking father. His eyes narrowed. When he gets his hands on him... Sam can't even begin to describe what he wants to do to get revenge on their father. Hell, he doesn't even deserve that rightful name. Father. Ha!

Sam got up. He raced over to the impala. He got in. He screamed. Dammit, if only he'd have stayed awake.

Bobby took a few more minutes (more like century) and got in. He looked at Sam worridly.

"John took him." Sam said. He will never say "dad" ever again. Bobby nodded slowly. "I figured. How in the name of HELL do we find them?"

The worst part is... Sam had no fucking clue.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know. I used very bad language in this chapter but I feel that is what Sam would think. **

**Dean's POV in the next chapter. I was gonna wait to write this but, my friend kept saying "write another chapter!" So... Its out early. See you next time :)**


	11. It Starts

**Dean's POV**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly... Ok on with the reading**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This place smells... Alittle familliar. I might have been on a hunt here. Or it may be just my imagination.

Someones dragging me. I can't remember much, so I don't really know who except...

I don't dare open my eyes. If I do and its him... He will start torture. I remember now. I was at the motel and he knocked me out. Next time I've gotta remember to turn my phone off.

Ok. I know I've been here. It smells way to familliar. Its a mix of... Smoke, although I think that's just the bastard. Anyway a mix of smoke, and... I don't know. I haven't smelled it since I was a kid.

"Home sweet home." He mutters. It hits me so hard I thought I would be sick. He brought me back home. In Kansas. Where the best mom in the world died. They must have rebuilt the house. I swore I would never come back here, but being forced to doesn't count... Right?

Yup. I'm gonna be sick. He drags me up the stairs, and it hurts. He brings me in the bathroom where he ties me up against the sink. "Good morning Dean-o." He says.

"Open your eyes. Now." I open them slowly. He grins somewhat evily. "Good to see you again, Dean. I was begining to think I knocked you into a coma, you know, because you might have a concussion." He chuckles. I groan.

"Hey, Dean?" I look away from him. He grabs my face strongly and forces me to look at him. "Did you... Really think I wouldn't find you?" No. I knew he would find me eventually. I bet Sammy did too. Shit, Sam. He better be in good shape or the fucker I used to call dad is going to get it.

"Answer me, Dean." I shake my head. He nods. "Good to know you aren't as stupid as I thought you were." He chuckles again and walks out the door. I look around. They rebiult the house exactly the way it was when mom died. Tears threaten to well up in my eyes. I'm gonna die in the same house my mom died in.

He walks back in, holding a freshly sharpened knife. "Dean, you know... Daddy is half fighting in here. He's also half not." I'm confused. What the hell's he talking about? "What are you talking about?" I ask. My voice is scratchy and it sorta hurts.

"I'm talking about your dad. He's not fighting very hard for you. Infact... He let me in here. I told him that it was either gonna be little Sammy, or you I torture. Wanna know why he chose you?" Not really but he's gonna tell me anyways. I don't like where this is going. "He chose you because you lack everthing! I mean you guys have been after me for what... 20 years? YOUR NOT GETTING ANYWHERE! Then Sammy left, and you were lacking even more. Tell me, why? Why didn't you ever get your thumb out of your ass and save people properly? Why did you let that family of your slip out of your hands? Why shouldn't you go to Hell?"

I don't fucking believe it. His eyes change to a gross color of yellow as I figure out that that's not my dad. That's the demon we have been after for 20 years. He presses the knife up to my throat. "I would kill you with my powers but... I figured out over the course of 2 years, torturing is more fun."

Right after he says that, two demons walk in. One is a girl and she has short blonde hair, and is wearing a pink leather jacket and skinny jeans. The other is another girl but she has mid-length black curly hair, wears a black dress that goes down to the middle of her thigh. She has a tatoo. It looks like a red diamond. She's kinda hot... Dammit! Snap out of it Dean! She's a demon!

"Hey Dean-o." The blonde one says. "I'm Meg." I look at her questioningly. I manage to say "I don't give a fuck." That earned me a slap in the face. I'm gonna get a bruise later... If I live that long.

The other chuckles at my misery while Meg says "Thats not a very nice word Dean." She takes out her own knife. Just holds it against my right wrist. The other smiles lustfully and says "I'm Chris. Its... So good to finally meet you Dean, I've heard... So much about you."

She leans down and kisses my jaw. "Enough sweetie." I hear the demon say. "Dean. These are my daughters. Their gonna help me torture you to death."

Chris slowly starts to reach out for her own knife. "Now, before we get down to buisness, you should know that we have the house surrounded by demons. So if your brother somehow happens to find out where we are... He will die shortly after he gets here." That makes my stomach drop. Its not that I don't believe in Sam... But he's been gone for two years. I'm not sure if he would remember exorcisms or not.

They take this time to gag me around the mouth with a rope. "This is so no one can hear your screams... Actually, it doesn't matter. My children have taken over the bodies of anyone who could possivly hear you." Well there goes my last bit of hope and luck.

"Alright girls... Let the fun begin."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Don't you hate cliffhangers? I was watching a horror movie when I came up with this chapter. And yes. Chris is one of my OFC's. so yeah... See you next time :)**


	12. Vision

**This chapter has mixed POV's so yeah...**

**It starts out with Dean**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first cut had been to my wrist. Thanks alot Meg! It didn't hurt until 5 seconds passed and blood was dripping.

I forced out a laugh. "Y-you guys... Should learn... some m-more tricks!" Another slap to the face.

"Don't talk." Was all the demon said. Chris then walked over to me, straddling infront of me. It kinda felt like a lapdance.

"Hey Dean" she whispered. "I just want you to know that after we kill you, were gonna kill daddy, Sammy, your old friend Bobby, pretty little Jess. Everyone close to you." Not really my dad. Not anymore atleast. My dads not even trying to fight for me. He can go to Hell.

She got up again - not before smacking a kiss on the bottom of my jaw - and cut down my right arm. It hurt like a son of a bitch. I didn't cry out though, that would just encourage them.

"You know Dean-o? Sammy's not gonna look for you." He starts. "I mean, c'mon? You dragged him back into the life basically. Why didn't you just stay with me? I never even got my fucking jack!" Right after he says that he slaps me. Hard.

"I tried calling, texting, tried Bobby, and of course you end up at Sammy's. what a shocker." He keeps calling him Sammy! That's my job! "Don't call him Sammy." I say. He just laughs.

"Sammy... Would rather see you dead! Look at the facts! He just got up and left you! Left you for normal! Remember what he said to you before he left Dean? Remember the awful truth? The real reason he helped you is so he didn't look bad in front of his girlfriend. Then Bobby came in, he had to help you AGAIN so he wouldn't get killed by Bobby's fist of death." I'm not sure if he's lying or not... It sounds like it could be the truth.

"You know the night mommy died? In this very house? I bled in dearest Sammy's little mouth. He's got evil inside of him. Apart of me, thats going to be in there forever, and ever." Sam has demon blood in him?

"What will it do to him?" I ask. My voice sounds terrible. "It will, at first, just give him visions linked to me. Did you know, for the entire time he's been away from his girl... He's had visions of her death? I did." That makes my blood run cold. Jess better not fuckin' die! "That reminds me... I have something very important to do. Oh, poor Sammy." He says in a fake sad voice. "Stop c-calling him th-that!" I yell.

He laughs. He looks over at Chris and Meg. "Do whatever you want to him, just don't let him go! I'll be back shortly." With that he dissapears, leaving me with the two demons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Bobby have been traveling for over the past 6 hours. Looking for any signs of Dean or John.

Sam was desperately trying to hold on to whatever hope was left, though it feels like theres none.

While Bobby was driving, he was also trying to wrap his head around everything. Sam can't just assume that Dean was taken. They need to do research. Find more than just 3 clues. But apparently Sam wasn't going to hear any of it.

Sam hasn't eaten anything, or drank anything since yesterday. The kid needed to eat. Or atleast stay hydrated.

As soon as Bobby pulled into the nearest gas station, Sam asked "What are you doing?" Bobby sighed. Of course Sam wouldn't want to have energy. If he was allowed, Sam would probably never eat, knowing Dean and all the trouble he gets into.

"We need gas." Bobby said truthfully. It was true. They would've ended up driving about 50 miles before the car stopped and was empty if they didn't stop to get gas.

Sam huffed, annoyed, and got out. Bobby followed. "Sam you go in and pay, also bring me back some water and a bag of chips." Bobby knew he wouldn't eat or drink it. They were for Sam.

"Fine." Was all Sam said before taking the money and walked into the store.

He looked around the store for the two items. He spotted the water and grabbed it.

He then walked over to the snack selections, feeling his stomach growl realising how hungry he was, he grabbed the chips and a candy bar.

Walking over to the cashier and placing the items down, feeling a headache start. It got worse withen 5 seconds as images of Dean and Jess were crossing his vision. One was Jess, pinned on the ceiling with her stomach slashed open, and a fire consuming her dead body. That scared him to death!

The other was of Dean and John. John was hitting him. Dean was tied to a sink, helpless. It flashed over to the house they were at. Sam recognized it clearly. Though he had to be sure...

"Sir? Sir! Are you alright?" Sam suddenly snapped out of his visions, realizing that he was still in the store.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." He said handing her the money and walking out.

"What took ya so long, kid?" Bobby asked. Sam didn't answer. Just walked in the car, taking out his wallet and looking at the picture of John and his mom. He looked in the background at the house. Yup. Thats it. Dean was there. Maybe... He should atleast check.

Bobby got in the car a few seconds later after Sam did. "You ok, Sam?" He asked gently. Sam nodded. "I think I know where Dean is." With that, Bobby started the car and hit the road.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There. I feel good! Another chapter done. I don't really have anything to say... Oh well. See you next time :)**


	13. Decision's, Decision's

**I think its half and half of POV's in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what are you gonna do to me?" I ask Meg. She smiles evily, clrnching her knife harder. "Not much... Unless if tortureing you to death counts." She smirks.

"What I don't understand is... Why don't you guys just kill me already? 'Cause, if you keep me alive, I'm gonna rip your fuckin' heart out." I say calmly. She doesn't seem affected. "Oh Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean. You don't understand that no one is coming to get you, and we like tortureing you. Its fun!" She smiles.

"What makes you think Sammy's not coming?" I ask. I am really hoping that Sam is coming. "Remember what Azazel was saying? About his visions of his DEAD girlfriend?" She emphesises the word 'dead'. "Well, Azazel has something special planned just for Jessica. It may even bring back memories..." She trails off. I can tell that she's not supposed to share this with me, but she's telling me something.

"You better not fucking kill Jess!" I yell. She punches me in the face. Ow...? "Stop using bad language!" She screams. "I'm not going to spill the big suprise or anything, but your little 'Sammy' would rather go after her, than some 'Good Little Soilder' like you!"

"Thats not true!" I yell back. "Sam will not leave me in the dust!" As much as I want to believe it, I know he would do it again, if he was pissed at me or something.

She laughs, then looks at Chris. Its like their sending mind messages to each other. Probably are. Then Chris walks over, cupping my face. "It will be ok Dean. Even if Sam doesn't come looking for you, you'll get to spend eternity with us!" She leans close, whispering in my ear. "After you die and become one of us..." She trails off and has more volume now. "Course it will take time... But I'm sure you could handle over 200 years of pain, and suffering." She smiles, and walks away.

No. I will not become a demon! I don't wanna become a demon! Being a demon, could be the worst possible thing that ever happens to a person! What does this bitch think she's talking about?

"What do you think your talking about?" I ask. Huh. I could really go for a drink right now. "I think I'm talking about Azazels plan! You didn't really think you were gonna get out of here alive, did you?" No I didn't. I know I'm not!

"I already know I'm not, so you don't have to ask me that question every single fucking day!" Meg slapped me again. Bitch. "I told you not to swear!"

Just then Azazel walked in. Drinking in the new cuts and bruises. He walks past and kneels infront of me.

"You know... Now I know Sammy isn't coming to get you. Your all mine, Dean. Your gonna die here. Sam will find you here, dead, and end up killing himself through the guilt of not coming quicker, not choosing you, and because he is lonley. He will have no one, thanks to me." He finishes. My breath catches in my throat.

"W-what did y-you do?" I ask. My eyes are tearing up, but I forbid them to fall. He smirks and leans in. "I basicslly destroyed his life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby kept his eyes on the road. Sam kept his eyes on his hands. He didn't know what to do. Dean's life was basically in Sam's hands now. He had also basically promised Dean that he wouldn't leave again but, Jess was in trouble. He could feel it.

Goddammit! This was hard! Maybe... Maybe he could atleast... He doesn't know what he could do.

Dean. His brother, who had raised him, carried him out of their burning house, let Sam call him mom when he was 5, was being held in the bathroom of their old house, being beaten by whatever, possibly dead. The thought makes Sam's stomach clench.

Jess. His girlfriend. His lover, the woman who he is gonna ask to marry, who had found him sitting alone at a library, snuggled him when he was feeling down. Was possibly in grave danger or worse... Again, the thought makes his stomach clench.

He couldn't go back. Didn't want to go back. But he could feel Jess in trouble. 'Oh shit!' He thought as the headache took over.

He was laying in a dirty motel bed. Eyes closed as he felt something dripping on his face. It felt warm, and thick. He opened his eyes, his girlfriend was staring down at him. A silent scream was heard as flames engulffed her. Sam screamed "NO!" But it was hopeless. If only he had gotten there sooner...

He snapped out of his vision. Sweating. He looked around. He noticed a sign saying they were in Denver Colarado.

He was still so far away from both Dean and Jess. Sam sighed and leaned back in the car seat. He was clueless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I always come up with ideas listening to music! :D! So in the next chapter or the one after that, I think I'm gonna have Sam get there and save the day. Maybe... :) I have a few ideas of what to do. See you** **next time :)**


	14. Poison

**PLEASE READ: Please check out my facebook page "Hannah The Emo Angel". If it isn't there... Then idk what to do. Lol ok so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you killed her?" I ask. He seems to be enjoying this. "No... Not exactly. But its a matter of time before she does." My blood runs cold. This jackass motherfucker who's riding in my dads meatsuit, is enjoying this alot.

"So you've already ruined my life, Sam's, my dads, anyone else?" I ask. I think I know the answer...

"Oh yeah! Many! Like the Smith family, Wandites, Barcleys, many!" He stops, then with a smirk, walks over towards me. I growl. It doesn't affect him.

Chris looks sorta suprised, while Meg has an evil grin on her face. They know what he's doing. I'm getting more afraid...

He squats down infront of me. I try to look away but he takes his hand and holds my head in place. He grips really hard and tight... I'm gonna get a bruise.

He starts speaking slowly "You know, Dean-o? Sammy doesn't have to be the only one with demon blood running through his veins in your family." He says it like its no big deal. I am now freaking the fuck out!

"You can too." Then he slides the knife across his arm. I don't believe it. He's gonna bleed in me! Either make me suck on his arm (gross...) or cut me open and rub his cut on mine.

Fuck, I don't want this! I don't wanna have demon blood pumping through me! Sam doesn't even know he has it!

He holds his wrist up to my mouth (course) and orders me to drink. I don't budge, I just keep my mouth closed.

Then he starts making threats. Saying "if you don't then I will just kill you!" Or "You better do this now Dean! If you don't then I will make your death slow and painful!"

Like I care anymore! He has already abused me for the past 2 years and I didn't even realise that it wasn't my dad! I should've. Then I find out its actually yellow eyes, and he tied me up  
and is about to make me drink demon blood! Bastard!

Then he says something that finally makes me crack. "If you don't drink in the next ten seconds then I will leave here and kill Sam." I know he might be telling a lie, but it feels like he would, or will...

"Fine." I mutter. He smiles as I latch my mouth on to his wrist. The blood then enters my mouth and almost swallow until I here a loud crash come from downstairs.

"What the fuck?" The demon asks quietly, annoyed that it interupted this, but I couldn't be happier to get this shit out of my mouth!

Yellow eyes gets up. I quickly spit out the poision he tried to infect me with. He points at Chris, and says "Watch him." She nods as he and Meg walk out. She turns her head to me, looks at me with lust.

"God" she mutters. "You just look so hot like this." This is going to be awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After another twelve hours of driving, they had finally made it to Sam's old home.

Sam had decided that it was Dean he was going to go after. If Jess was dead when he got back to that motel he dropped her off in, he wouldn't regret his decision. Even though he would have lost the love of his life, Dean would help him get through it.

Sam had got his pistol ready, staring at the old home. It looked exactly the same as the picture did. Must've rebuilt it exactly the same.

Bobby got out of the car with a determined look on his face. No one, not even John - fucking - Winchester will abuse Dean and get away with it.

Sam was nervous as and angry as hell. He hadn't seen his father since that terrible day. The day he was told to leave and never come back. It was also the day he had said all those horrible things to Dean. Made Dean think that he had actually meant all those things for two years. He swallowed passed the lump in his throat. Now was not the time to feel guilty. After he saved Dean, he would tell him he was sorry, because they weren't to late. They weren't!

Bobby and Sam were about to enter the house when some guy yelled "Hey!" They both turned to see a guy with grey hair on the sides and back of his head, glasses, and wearing a green plaid shirt.

"Who are you?" He asked. Sam thought of something quickly. He answered "Me and my dad were just looking through to see if this place was avalible or for sale..." He said while trying to hide his pistol behind his back.

"Don't lie. I see that gun behind your back. C'mon Sam." He smirked and his eyes turned black. Sam quickly moved into action. For some reason, that vision back at the store made him think he should study some exorcisms. Thank god.

He glanced over at Bobby, seeing that they were both on the same page. Tbey both said the exorcism before the demon had any other chance. The exorcism also helped take another demon who was hiding in the bushes by the house, back to Hell.

They quickly kicked the door open before anything else could get in there way. They had both heard muttering coming from upstairs, and then footsteps coming downstairs.

And there infront of him, was John Winchester and some blonde haired girl behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello. So sorry you had to wait all day, but yesterday, me and my mom went some place that was an hour and a half away and spent the day there. And today I helped my dad fix my fourwheeler after two years of it being broke. I finally also got minecraft on the xbox. And does anyone know where I can get a Disturbed shirt thats not an online store? Thanks for reading, see you next time :)**


	15. Found Sorta

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I heard him coming back up the stairs. Shit... Chris gets up and looks over towards the door. She looks nervous with a hint of please.

Azazel opens the door and smirks before closing the door and locking it. I don't really know why he would be locking it unless he has an idea... Oh no.

He gets close up in my face and I hear banging on the door. "Dean!" Its Sam. He actually came to save me. Hope runs through my heart. We might have a chance to win this...

"S-" Before I can yell anything Azazel covers my mouth with his hand. Great. "Shhhh... Now Dean, this may be very uncomfortable for you but it will be very fun for me." Then he gets a wicked smile on his face.

The banging becomes louder. Ok, I know that Sam has been at Stanford for two years but he should have been able to kick the door open. Azazel must have used some demon, magic, power shit and locked the door with a perfect seal. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I look at Azazel with fear, or whatever is showing in my eyes, because I think I know exactly what he's planing to do. Meg, I think, knows too because she has a very evil, wicked smile on her face.

Before I have anymore thoughts he is screaming and black smoke is exiting my fathers mouth and entering mine...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DEAN!" Sam yells behind the locked door. He hears a scream. Its muffled behind the door but he's pretty sure its a mix of Johns and Deans...

He and Bobby start kicking the door with all their might. Sam wonders why John had a blonde haired girl with him and why she looked so familliar... Maybe she went to Stanford too... Bitch!

Suddenly the door gives open and theres Dean all hooked up and John on the floor with alittle blood leaking from his scalp, and no sign of the blonde bitch.

Sam rushes toward Deans side, taking the entire top half of his brother in his lap. He is automatically checking for a pulse, listening to his breathing. He seems fine... What?

Sam is at a loss for words. But whatever. He has Dean, John is unconsious. Thinking of that, he looks over towards John. He should be a good son and check and see if his father is okay before calling the police.

"Sam...?" The soft call of his name from his brothers mouth has his attention. He quickly looks over at Bobby and silently asks him to check over John, then call the cops.

Bobby nods and walks over to John and simply checks his pulse. Its slow and sluggish but its there, not that he's happy 'bout that...

John suddenly blinks open, looks at Bobby right in the eyes. Bobby quickly grabs his gun and hold it at Johns head. Sam looks over at them, pausing his injury check, to glare at John.

"How could you?" Is all Sam whispers before turning back to Dean and carding a hand through his hair. John looks like someone kicked his puppy, and trys talking, he needs to warn them that that's not Dean, but he can't. He can't talk. If he trys he would sound like a sick 5 year old.

Sam notices Deans eyes finally fluttering. He had heard his brother call out his name and then pass out again. "Hey, Dean." He whispers. "How are you feeling? You got pretty messed up the past few days..." Sam trailes off, not wanting to bring that subject up right now.

"Sam?" Sammy?" Dean calls out softly. His hands are trembling where they are reaching out, searching for him.

Sam grasps his hand, puts it back down on the floor. He wants nothing more than to hug his brother and hold him close, but Dean doesn't need that right now. What he needs is medical attention (just incase), food, water, fresh air.

John whispers something Sam and Bobby both can barely hear. "What!?" Sam asks harshly. John says it a tiny bit louder this time and he can make out what he says.

"Thats not Dean."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I am SOOOOO SORRY! I went camping with my friend, and thats why this is so late! I might not be able to post this up coming Friday either because its the day before my birthday party (my actual birthday is tomorrow (August 7th) but we are having it on Saturday) so I will post when I can. See you next time :)**


	16. Please Believe Me

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the fuck are you talking about, John? Like hell its not Dean!" Bobby spat.

"N-no. You... Gotta believe... M-me! I should k-know." John tried. Bobby snorted. "Yeah. You also knew you had been abusing him."

"Sam?" Sam heard Dean ask. Sam carded another hand through Dean's hair and whispered "Its ok Dean. He won't hurt you anymore."

On the outside, Azazel was looking hurt and confused. On the inside, he was grinning wickedly. His plan was working perfectly...

"I swear... to God, its not... Dean!" John tried again. He felt incredibly guilty about what happened. Now he has to try and make it right...

"Give us some proof." Sam demanded. He wasn't going to believe the son of a bitch who abused Dean for two fucking years, while Sam was living a perfect little apple pie life. He couldn't even trust him before he left. No way he's trusting him now.

"He's being possesed by-" John got cut off by a coughing fit. This isn't normally how the body reacts after being possesed, so why was his reacting this way? -a demon. N-not just- *cough*- any demon. The one who... stole Mary. Watch." He told them.

Sam sat there, holding Dean's upper half. There goes his father giving orders again. He wasn't going to say anything though. If John wanted to make more of a fool of himself then shall it be.

"Christo." John whispered. Nothing happened. Nothing, except John just saying Christo over and over again. Getting louder each time. Like he expected it to work if he raised his voice. Raising his voice never solved anything.

Sam has had enough. "Just shut up." He ordered. John just glanced at him, continuing his failing attempt at proving Dean is being possesed by a demon.

"I said shut up!" Sam said louder. Through gritted teeth. His father always gived orders but when it was his turn to follow them, he sucked ass.

John shut his mouth, looking at Sam with a confused expression. Like he didn't know why Sam was telling him to shut up.

"Stop trying to pretend that Dean is being possesed. Your a-" God... He's wanted to say this ever since he found out what John's been doing. "-monster."

John had the courage to put a hurt look on his face. Never had Sam ever called him a monster. Never had Sam took control.

"You start beating Dean right after I left, didn't you? Probably the minute I left. Your a monster and you should just go to hell!" Sam stated. John had never felt this hurt by any of Sam's words... So why had these words hurt?

He didn't have time to think ablut that now. Right now, Azazel was slowly reaching towards a knife that he had left on the floor.

"Sam" John said warningly. Later, Sam could insult him and call him mean, ungrateful, whatever. But not now. Now they had to team u- John's thoughts are interupted by a sharp pain in his left leg.

Before Sam had a chance to look and see what Dean was doing, there was a knife plunged into John's left leg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Again, I am SO SORRY for the wait! I started this chapter like acouple days ago and could not decide where I wanted it to go. **

**In other news, I went down to a six flags amusment park the other day, and after that we went shopping in the town and we found Supernatural posters in this little gift shop! It was really unexpected. **

**I also finally got a hair cut. Its like one of those emo hair cuts and I added purple streaks into it. Lol so thanks for reading and see you next time :)**


	17. The Fight

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John looked down at his leg, then at "Dean." He looked over at John and smiled wickedly. Silly John thought he was going to get away...

Sam looked down at Dean, suprised. Dean just stabbed John in the leg... Okay... Maybe John was telling the truth.

Bobby raced over to grab the knife from Dean. Dean lashed out, missing Bobby by a half inch. "Bobby watch out!" Sam warned as Dean took another swing. Bobby dodged that one. Okay. John was officialy telling the truth.

John was used to this kind of pain - he had always got some kind of pain when they were hunting - so he could easily deal with it.

He was slowly getting up, he had to stop Azazel. He really hoped an exorcism would work. If it didn't then they would have to find some other way. Because he had him now. He had the demon that got away.

John was so focused on killing Azazel, that he had forgotten who he was possesing. It didn't matter. He has Azazel and he will kill him, whether it kills the actual person or not.

He grabbed the knife out of his hand. Azazel was paying more attention to Bobby than him so it was more easy to do.

Just then, a force pushed him against the wall, hard. He heard laughing coming from Azazel, realising that he had all three hunters stuck to the wall.

Azazel went to Sam first. Sam was horrified. Was this really the demon who had killed their mother? Sam wondered who else it had killed.

"Hello, Sammy." Azazel said. He had that Dean smirk on him, talked just like him. No! Couldn't Sam see that they were stuck to a wall? Dean being the only one not stuck? Yeah! Yeah he could see it!

"Shut up! Only he gets to call me that!" Sam stated through gritted teeth.

"Who's he?" The demon questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Dean. And you better fucking let him go righ now or I-" "You'll what? Send me to Hell? Holy water me to death? I can tell you right now, Sam... That's not gonna work."

Sam was getting angrier by the second. He has seen this in one of his visions. Seeing Dean walking around, talking like this. He didn't really think much of it. He thought that Dean had gotten out somehow and was talking to John about what had happened. After that, he had forced Bobby to go faster so he could see Dean and hug him.

"I heard your girlfriend is in Hell, though. Yeah, I think she is." Sam's head snapped up at that. Had his vision been true? Please. Please, please, please let it not be true!

"Actually, Sam... I think she died just like mommy. Yeah, she's probably still on the ceiling, just laying there. You know, unless a maid or someone came in and saw her."

Sam was raging. Before he knew it, one of the old bedroom doors opened, pulling out a wardrobe. The wardrobe flew across the room,hitting Azazel, pushing him down the long stair case.

At this the force vanished. On Sam. John and Bobby were still stuck, looking at him with wide eyed exressions. Though he couldn't help feeling guilty. Not fir Azazel, fuck no! But for Dean. He's still in there. Still alive in there. Feeling the pain of falling down all those stairs.

He ignored Bobby and John's looks, as he headed down the stairs to where Azazel was. But when he got there, Azazel was leaving Dean's body, going somewhere else.

Sam raced to his side. He seemed to be unconcious. Sam heard John screaming again. Shit...

He picked Dean up and carried him back up the stairs, just in time to see the last bit of the black cloud of smoke filling John's mouth.

Suddenly, he understands. He now knows that it wasn't his father doing all of this to Dean. It was Azazel.

But right after the black smoke fills his fathers mouth, his eyes turn yellow. His gaze lands right on Dean. Before Sam even registers whats happening, an unconcious Dean is sliding up the wall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hellooooooo. How are you doin'? I'm good. Lol it was like 12:30 last night when we turned it on adult swim and watched Aqua Team Hunger Force. It was the episode where the french fries gets a package from anonymous, and its a dummy. Its just this little wooden, ginger doll, and all it says is "kill kill kill kill." It was actually really funny. I really love that doll!**

**But in the end of the episode, the nextdoor neighbor, Carl I think his name is... has another dummy, and its colored and all it says is "die die die die." It was soooo interesting. Anyways the two dolls fall in love and milkshake uses them so he could be a vantrilequest.**

**Then the dummies turn human and milkshake is in jail and they call him there going "kill, die die, kill" and milkshake is upset. It was very interesting. Me and my friend would not stop laughing at it. Seriously... Check it out here!**

watch?v=xJjlRHkLBLA


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey everyone... You might have noticed that I haven't been around since August...**

**Weeeell three things: one, my mother was in the hospital, school started and on top of that I got grounded. **

**I feel really bad about leaving you guys but I won't be around until I get my iPod back.**

**I'm using my friends iPod right now so...**

**But I will give you some good news! I have written out new chapters on paper during study halls and interims. So yeah. When I get back there should be a few chapters up when I get it back which I would imagine would be soon...**

**But thank you for sticking around and I really am sorry for making you guys think I left because I didn't.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope the next chapter of both of these stories: Abuse and You'll Never Be Alone, will be up soon. Thanks, and bye :)**


End file.
